Encounter at a coffee shop
by annielovesauggie
Summary: 4/28/13 ON HIATUS. Multi-chapter. Auggie is one year out of rehab after being blinded in Iraq. He meets a mystery woman at a coffee shop that unknowingly helps him understand who he was; and who he will become. Content is a little mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new series about Auggie. He's one year out of rehab and trying to put the pieces of his life back together. He meets a mysterious woman one day at a coffee shop that unknowingly helps him complete his transition from 'before' to 'after.' This story has mature content. Thanks for reading and if you'd like to review….it's always appreciated.**

She wears men's cologne and that intrigues him. It's not overpowering. In fact, it's so subtle that he doubts anyone else would ever know it, except her. He figures that's exactly the reason she does it; for herself. That alone stirs something inside of him.

He sits at the coffee bar at the counter facing the floor to ceiling windows. He doesn't do it for the view (obviously), but for the solitude. He discovered shortly after completing rehab and starting up his 'real' life again, that the cane seemed to be as effective at drawing female attention as a puppy. At first, it left him confused. Pity repelled him. He didn't want someone to approach him _because_ he was blind. After a while though, and with the help of his old friends at rehab, he realized something different all together: being blind made him seem more approachable to women.

He didn't know how he felt about that. His friend Kurt, who was paralyzed from the waist down in roadside bomb around the same time he was injured, talked about it once when they met for drinks after work.

"One time, this girl I met at a picnic; for wounded vets, nonetheless. Anyway, we were talking and hitting it off. Then when it was time to go, I was gonna ask for her number, but she put her hand on my head."

"Weird."

"Yeah, and that's not the only time that's happened. It makes me feel like a child, or something."

"You think it's harder for guys?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, definitely. It's a whole shift of how you see yourself. Men are supposed to be protectors, leaders…"

"You sound like a caveman." Auggie quipped.

"Yeah, well maybe it is primal. I don't know. I was actually talking to this old dude at rehab. He volunteers. He used to be a machinist, now he's retired and his wife is dead so…..anyway, he was telling me that getting old is the same way. You have to shift how you see yourself and how other people see you. He said the first time his son came over to clean out the gutters he criticized his work and never even bothered to thank him."

"I have a hard time with that." Auggie admitted as he finished his beer. "Saying _thank you_ for something I could've done myself a year ago."

Auggie sipped his coffee and continued his covert study of the woman next to him. She was drinking chai tea. She was wearing stockings. He could hear the slide of silk as she crossed her legs. She seemed to be reading something. It wasn't a newspaper; he would've been able to smell the ink….No, it was something else….

He'd just about finished his coffee, so he started to stand up and expand his folded, white cane.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice of the woman spoke.

Auggie was even more intrigued by her voice. It was not at all what he expected. It was low and husky with a tiny bit of a rumble in it. It reminded him of a young Kathleen Turner.

"Yeah, back to the salt mines." He tried to make a joke. He knew his cane was plainly visible and he was counting the seconds until she commented on it.

"Such a shame. And here I thought we were having a conversation."

Auggie wrinkled his brow in puzzlement. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm not." Her smile was audible in her words and Auggie found himself smiling in return.

"You were watching me." She said.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I don't do a lot of watching these days." He said soberly, disappointed in the turn of the conversation.

"You were watching me, nonetheless. And I was watching you too."

Auggie straightened up at her frankness. "Maybe."

"You're very interesting."

Auggie laughed. "Gee, thanks. Look, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to get back to work."

"Fair enough, but if you'd like to get to know me better, meet me back here at 6:00."

Auggie felt the cool air rush past him, with just a hint of Ralph Lauren Polo, as she turned and left. Auggie slipped his messenger bag over his head and made his slow progress toward the door. He bumped into a chair leg and muttered a 'sorry.' He was distracted by the encounter with his mystery woman. Why would she want to meet him later? Should he go?

xXx

At 5:45, Auggie began clearing his desk and closing down his work station. He tried to convince himself that he was in no hurry to get back to that coffee shop. It was merely coincidence that he was done with his work day at almost the exact same time she told him to meet her. He walked out the front door of the building and turned left. Normally, he'd turn right to head home, but he thought he'd walk a bit first. That's what he told himself, anyway. He was almost at the coffee shop when he smelled her. He stopped and tilted his head.

"You came." She said in that husky voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

"You piqued my curiosity." He answered, attempting nonchalance.

She let out a throaty chuckle. "Come home with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Should I repeat myself? Come home with me. If I don't have you…and soon….I might just go crazy."

Auggie felt all the saliva in his mouth dry up. What was happening? Was he crazy for even considering this proposal? It had been a long time…..a very long time…since he'd been with a woman. What if she was crazy? He was blind now; he couldn't protect himself the way he could've a year ago. Why was he even thinking about this?

"Don't look so scared. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Auggie tilted his head. He'd only been blind a year, but he'd been a CIA operative for a hell of lot longer and he knew when someone was lying and when someone was telling the truth.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"A block away. I have an apartment."

"Okay."

Auggie stood still and waited. He wondered if the awkward "how should I lead you" part of the conversation was about to kill the mood. He was rather stunned when she casually took his hand and placed it at her elbow. She turned them around and walked with a quick and steady stride.

Auggie kept careful track of where he'd gone. They'd turned east and walked one block, then crossed a street and then walked about 50 feet. She stopped them so she could unlock a door. To Auggie, it sounded like a heavy metal door; like a service entrance.

"It's the back door of the building. I don't like for the doorman to know about everything I do." She said breathlessly as she led him up three flights of stairs. A door opened and then they were in a wide hallway with hardwood floors that smelled of lemon polish. She led him to a sofa and put his hand on the back of a cushion.

"I'm having champagne. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Auggie could hear her moving around in what seemed like a large space. Her movements echoed off the walls and high ceilings. He heard the cork pop and then the sound of two glasses clinking together. Soon, she was next to him on the couch handing him his glass.

"Here's to randomness." She said in that breathy voice.

Auggie lifted the glass and let her tap hers against it. "I don't even know your name."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, I think it does. I don't know anything about you….where I am….what I'm doing here…"

"Oh, I don't think that last part is true." She smiled. "What do you _want_ to know?" She leaned in and whispered.

Auggie felt his stomach clench. His desire to reach out and touch her was overwhelming. "I don't even know what you look like?" He squeezed his eyes closed. He hadn't meant to say that.

"I think you'll discover all that you need to know. What I look like? Well, those are useless details. What I want to know is what you taste like."

Auggie thought he might drop his glass. He felt her pull it out of his fingers. Then he felt her lips lightly on his own. God, she tasted like strawberries. Auggie reached out and touched the side of her head. Her hair was thick and wavy. The texture was so different from anything he'd felt before. He wanted to bury his hands in it.

She gently pushed him down onto the couch. He touched her shoulders and discovered a silky gauzy type of material. He loved the feel of it. He wondered what color it was. He ran his hands down her hips and felt a skirt with a zipper in the back. He already knew she wore silk stockings. God, he longed to put the whole picture together; rather than have it one piece at a time.

She pulled back and stood. Auggie frowned with confusion, until he heard the sound of clothing hitting the floor. Then she was back, covering his body with hers. Her skin was hot and so soft. He especially loved feeling the way her waist narrowed and then flared again at her hips. He allowed her to unbutton his shirt and pull it away from his chest. He heard an appreciative groan and then felt her lips on his chest, with her long, soft hair tickling him. Auggie thought about how far they'd go and then what would happen after. When she leaned forward and wrapped her slim legs around him, he forgot to think at all.

xXx

An hour later, Auggie stood in her doorway. She had put on a silk robe and then helped him redress. It was a strangely intimate moment. She'd buttoned his shirt, and he'd been absolutely sure that her only motivation in helping him was so that she could touch him. It had been a while since someone touched him without pity.

"Um, it seems cliché to say 'thanks.'"

"Yes, that would be cliché."

"Why?" He was immediately embarrassed that he'd asked that.

"Why not?" Her husky voice answered back.

"Nothing to do with this?" He held up his folded up cane. He didn't want to ask that, but he couldn't help it. He had to know if this just pity disguised as sex.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She answered absently. "You should go now. I'm sleepy."

"Yeah, okay." He chuckled to himself as he turned to leave.

"What's the date?"

"Today?"

"Yes, today."

"The 13th."

"Hmm. I'll tell you what. I'll be in front of that coffee shop next month on the 13th. If you want to come home with me, then you should be there. If not….then not."

Auggie heard the soft click of the door. He shook his head. What the hell was that? What had he just done? He felt like he had been cast in a bad Lifetime movie. He walked carefully back down the stairs and out the door he'd come in an hour before. He lifted his head and felt the sharpness of heat of the setting sun to the west. His eyes immediately began to water against what he assumed was a painful glare. He closed his eyes to push down the almost suffocating wave of emotion. It had been a year, but things still caught him by surprise, and tonight it was a setting sun he couldn't see-he'd never see.

He squared himself up with the sidewalk and began walking; trying hard not to think too much about his encounter with the mystery lady. He smiled, involuntarily. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that had nothing to do with him being blind, and he'd loved that about her. Of course, there was no way he was going to reenact that scene in a month….was there?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A little more about this story: I envision this taking place in New York City. I'm purposely being vague about Auggie's employment at this time. I chose NYC because I'm very familiar with it and it's easy for me to set this story there. It's possible he works for the CIA based in NYC, but not necessary for the story. He's been out of rehab for a year. This story will have 12 chapters; one for each month. Each chapter Auggie will learn a little bit about his mystery lady, and more importantly, a little bit about himself. **

It was several weeks after his encounter with the mystery lady, and Auggie was feeling decidedly unsettled about what he'd done. Even during his wilder days, he usually didn't go for the 'one night stand'. Of course, nothing about this felt typical. The more he thought about it, the more upset he got. He felt used. Whatever had happened, he felt like a pawn in some game.

He wanted to meet her again, if only to get some answers. It was the 13th again, and Auggie made his way carefully out the door of his office building and down the sidewalk to the coffee shop. It was almost 6:00, so he decided to wait outside. It was only a moment later that he again detected the very subtle hint of men's cologne mixed with a very feminine scent.

"You're here."

Auggie could hear the pleasure in her voice, and it surprised him. "I thought we should talk about what happened last month."

"Alright." She answered distractedly. Auggie could hear her shuffling shopping bags. "Would you like to go someplace private, or should we discuss it right here on the sidewalk."

Again, he heard humor in her voice. Somehow, it eased the worry in his chest. She wasn't some mastermind dominatrix. Whatever she was….it was something else altogether.

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about my place? I need to drop these bags off, anyway."

"Okay, but I don't want to….you know." He felt his ears turning red.

"So many rules with you. Very well."

This time, she didn't let him latch onto her elbow. She walked a few steps ahead, swinging her various shopping bags. He could hear the sounds of the bags crashing into each other and that made an easy beacon for him to follow. He heard her stop and then the opening of the metal door.

"Can I help you with those?" He asked as he folded up his cane and gripped the railing.

"A gentleman? A rare find in the city…." She handed him two bags and preceded him up the stairs.

As they entered the apartment, she dropped the bags by the door. Auggie carefully lowered his bags beside hers.

"Drink?" She asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Do you like tequila?"

"Not especially." He walked slowly toward her voice. He didn't want to unfold his cane and tap his way to her. He wanted to walk slowly and confidently.

"Maybe you've never had the right tequila. Here. Try this." She touched his hand and gently guided him to a large center island. He felt the cool surface of hard stone countertop under his hands and then a small glass touched the back of his hand. He lifted the shot glass to his nose and sniffed.

"Wait." Her husky voice drew his attention.

"Shot first, then the lime." She slid a small plate across the marble until it bumped into his other hand. She watched him as he delicately touched the slices of lime she'd prepared.

Auggie swallowed the tequila. He anticipated the burning sensation that usually accompanied tequila, but surprisingly, there was none. He grabbed a slice of lime and sucked on it. "Good."

"It's Patron. Much smoother, I find."

Auggie listened to the sounds of her refilling their glasses.

"So, what do you want to know?" Her husky voice drawled.

"After last time…" Auggie cleared his throat. "After, you know…"

"Yes, I know."

"Anyway, I felt like what we did….it wasn't right."

"Maybe you thought about it too long."

Auggie smiled and took the shot glass that she'd moved by his hand. "You're unusual, you know that?"

"Normal is so boring. Don't you think?"

"I'd give anything to be normal." Auggie kept his voice light, but he feared he'd revealed too much. He waited, but he was only met with silence. Finally, he heard her move and then the sound of running water.

"The sun is setting. I love this time of day."

Auggie automatically swiveled his head in the direction of windows; feeling the warm sun filter through the glass. "Why?"

"I like the in-between."

Auggie frowned.

"In between day and night….night and morning….you know." She sounded distracted. "It feels like a magical time. Like anything is possible."

Auggie walked out of the kitchen and headed to where he thought she was. He extended his cane. Despite the infernal sound of the tapping, he knew he needed it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Aurora."

"Goddess of the Dawn? Really?" Auggie smiled.

"It's my name. I wouldn't lie to you." She crossed the room and ran her hand along his arm.

Auggie inhaled the scent of her. It was intoxicating. "No, I don't think you would."

She moved both her hands to his shoulders and then to the back of his neck. She stood on her toes and kissed the side of his neck, and then his cheek, and then lingered on his lips. His arms automatically encircled her. He still had his cane in his hand. Part of his brain was debating whether to stop and fold it up, or just drop it when he felt her hand move to the top of his cane.

"Here. Let me put this down." She said gently as she pulled it out of his grasp.

Auggie felt momentary panic. "I should probably keep it with me."

"I won't hurt you. I promise." She whispered as she laid the cane on the sofa.

Auggie was both soothed and angered by her statement. He trusted her. God knew why, but he did. However, he suspected his blindness and his cane were front and center, as usual.

"You don't have to treat me with kid gloves. I'm not fragile." He felt her pull back, but she kept her hands on his forearms.

"I'm asking a lot of you to trust me, but I'm trusting you too."

Auggie listened to her, but didn't respond. He was mulling over her words when he felt her soft lips on his. He was powerless to resist the taste of her. He deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her thick hair. Finally, due to his need for oxygen, he pulled back.

"You're really something." He said.

She had her hands on his shoulders. "You have a question for me."

Auggie frowned. "Are you cryptic on purpose?"

"No. I just try and avoid the clichés of 'normal' conversation. I'd rather just get right to the heart of things."

"Fair enough."

"So, why don't you ask me what you came here to ask me."

Auggie ran his hand roughly though his hair. He felt nervous, but decided he really didn't have anything to lose. "Why me?"

"You mean, in the coffee shop? Why you? Why that day?"

"Yeah."

"I believe we've covered this already."

"We did, and you said 'why not.' But there has to be more to it."

She pulled out of his arms and walked to the window. "Let me ask you something. What is this burning desire to know?"

Auggie turned to face her.

Auggie walked slowly toward her with one hand extended in front of him. He'd gone a few steps when he felt her soft hand on his arm.

"You want me to say something specifically?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to know why you have such trouble accepting this." She took his arms and wrapped them around her so that her back was pressed to his front. He found himself kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know." He mumbled. Of course, that was a lie. He knew exactly why, but he didn't want to start a pity party. All of his friends and co-workers from 'before' couldn't seem to curb the pity parade, as he'd dubbed it. No one could go more than a few sentences without referencing his disability. Frankly, he'd done a better job of accepting it than his closest acquaintances. He'd gotten so mad that they couldn't just let him be 'Auggie' again. He'd assumed, and partially still believed, that this woman; Aurora; approached him because he was blind. He didn't want to say it, but he suspected it. Maybe it was a game for her. Maybe she thought she'd give a poor blind guy a thrill. Either way, he just wanted her to admit it.

Now, she spun in his arms and raised herself up to whisper in his ear. "I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong."

"Are you just playing with me?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud and was immediately embarrassed.

"No, not in that way." She smiled and kissed him, tugging gently on his bottom lip. "Are we really going to waste this beautiful evening?" She began loosening his tie.

Auggie's mind began swirling with desire and soon he forgot all about his inner turmoil with the mysterious Aurora. He followed into the bedroom and closed the door.

xXx

He awoke some time later to the soft sounds of music. He was completely disoriented until he become fully alert and remember where he was. He found his clothes lying neatly at the foot of the bed, with his cane folded on top. He dressed quickly and unfolded his cane in search of the source of the music.

It got louder as he walked down the hallway. Finally, he stopped and reached out to find a closed door. He tapped lightly and heard the music stop suddenly. He'd thought it was a recording of some sort, but to his surprise, it was Aurora who was playing a violin.

"You're awake." She tugged him forward.

Auggie felt thick carpeting under his feet and could tell by the echo that this room was small. "You play beautifully."

"I hope I didn't wake you. I keep meaning to soundproof this room, but it's only me, after all."

"No, I enjoyed it. Do you play professionally?"

"I used to. I may again." She answered in her usual cryptic way.

"I should go home." He checked his braille display watch, noting it was after 9:00 and he had to work tomorrow.

"I'll walk you out." Auggie was about to open his mouth in protest, but then he realized that escorting a guest to the door was a normal gesture and probably had nothing to do with his blindness.

She looped her arm in his and slowly led him down the hall and to the door.

"Are you ever going to ask my name?" He teased.

"I will when it's time."

"When will it be time?"

"When you're ready to tell me." She pulled him down to her and kissed him soundly.

Auggie frowned at her riddled answer. He heard her laugh. "I'll see you next month."

"So sure I'll be there?"

"No, not at all. But, I will." She kissed his cheek and then stepped back inside her door and closed it.

Auggie walked down the long hallway to the back staircase and shook his head at yet another bizarre encounter. Well, at least this time he knew her name. Maybe by next month he'd get actual information out of her; not just her vague crazy answers. He laughed at himself: apparently he'd already decided to meet her again next month.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Month Three. **

**My goal is to post every other day. Thank you to those of you that are reading and a special thank you to those reviewing. Reviews are a wonderfully sweet gift and encourage me to keep going. I know this isn't my typical Auggie/Annie style, but if we make it to the end of the series, there may just be a surprise…..(hint: I cannot resist A/A together, so….)**

"You're younger that I thought." Auggie commented. They were laying side by side on a blanket in Central Park. He felt her stir beside him.

"Tell me." She drawled lazily.

"The first time I met you, I could tell your clothes were expensive. You had on high heels….jewelry….your hair seemed like it had just been professionally cut….I don't know."

"What changed your mind?" She put her head on his chest.

"Your skin."

"Describe it."

"It's soft. I never really thought about skin before." He laughed. "I remember reaching out to touch you and I was surprised. I was expecting something else."

"Oh really? What were you expecting? Wrinkles and moles?" She giggled softly.

"No, just….it's hard to describe….older skin is more papery? Less elastic, that's for sure."

She leaned up to look at him. "I think you described it well."

"So, how old are you, anyway?" He smiled.

"You and your details…." She sat up and tucked her legs under her. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Auggie shifted so that he was leaning against the giant maple tree they'd staked out. "What's in there?" He gestured to the heavy picnic basket she had him carry.

"Fruit, cheese, crackers…."

Auggie heard the sounds of her riffling around in the basket. He felt a little worried that she'd just put the food out and he'd have to put his hands on everything to figure out what was where. Just when he was about to voice his concern, she spoke.

"Here." She put a small plate in his hand. "Little wedges of camembert, grapes, strawberries, and crackers."

He felt instantly relieved, yet somehow put off. When would he get over the new 'normal.' Sometimes it left him feeling like a child that needed extra help with everything. His expression must have betrayed his emotions, because she reached out and smoothed the wrinkle that had appeared between his eyes.

"Why could you be thinking about to cause such a wrinkle?" She asked.

Auggie felt her soft lips kiss his forehead. He smiled at her kindness. "Just working though some stuff."

Auggie waited for her response, but there was none. Only the sounds of nearby parkgoers filed the air. Auggie had met Aurora at the coffee shop at their usual time, but she'd surprised him by taking him to Central Park instead of her apartment. She was surprised that he'd never been there before. Auggie was amazed at the sheer size of the park. He couldn't believe something this huge and this tranquil existed in the middle of Manhattan.

"So, do you know how to read Braille?"

Her voice pulled Auggie out of his daydreaming. He was surprised by her question. Up until this moment, she'd never really made reference his blindness.

"Yeah."

"Good!" She clapped her hands together. "I love to listen to poetry being read aloud."

Auggie groaned. First of all, he disliked most poetry. Secondly, his braille reading was still slow. His primary source of 'reading' came from 'text to talk' software.

"I don't really…."

"What? You don't like poetry?"

"Generally, no."

"Okay, then. What do you like? Everyone has an artist buried somewhere inside them."

Auggie pondered her words. He'd never really had much inclination to the arts. Since being introduced to jazz in Iraq, he'd definitely developed a passion for it, but beyond that, not much else.

"I guess I'd say music."

"Do you play?"

"No."

"Do you want to learn? I could teach you."

Auggie laughed. "I'm still a little overwhelmed with learning new skills lately. I've only been blind for a year." He immediately realized he'd revealed too much. He was trying to keep his personal life as cryptic as she kept hers. He waited for her response. Knowing Aurora, it would either be silence, or something totally unexpected.

"And how are you finding that?"

Auggie raised an eyebrow. "Being blind?" He couldn't imagine someone would actually ask that.

"Yes."

"It's hard." He deadpanned.

"I suppose it is, but what I mean is….have you transitioned yet?"

"Transitioned? From what? Able to disabled?"

He heard her shuffling around and then felt her hands on his chest. "Don't do that."

"Sometimes you're too difficult to decipher."

"Okay, let me break it down. Do you still live in the realm of the sighted? Or have you embraced your new parameters?"

"You mean limitations."

"No, and I don't want you to think I'm unsympathetic. Of course, you would not choose to have your sight taken from you."

Auggie felt something ease inside him. He was so happy she'd used the phrasing "sight taken from you," rather than "you lost your sight." Of course there wasn't much difference, but the latter phrasing always made him think of it as something he did, or he caused. It mattered to him. He didn't suffer from eye disease or illness; his sight was traumatically ripped from him in the span of a second.

"Then what do you mean, Aurora?" He gentled his voice, and coaxed her to continue.

"There will come a day; and you won't recognize it in the moment; but there will come a day when you just exist in your own skin, as you are. There will be no more 'before' or 'after.'"

Auggie supposed that would be a relief, but it brought a new kind of pain. Would there come a day when he'd so easily accept 'blind' as his normal?

"What about you? Have you had to redefine yourself?" He turned the conversation back to her.

"Yes, indeed I have."

"And?"

"My life was a cliché, but now it's not. I'm in control."

"What was the cliché?"

"That I was happy. That we were happy."

"Oh, bad breakup?"

"You could say that."

Auggie knew she was done talking about the subject. Whenever her answers became even more vague he knew it was best to let it be.

"I'm getting tired of waiting for the sun to set." She said absently.

"Summer nights. It's only June though. I used to love the summer as a kid. You could stay up late playing outside 'til almost 9:00 before it started to get dark."

"Let me guess? You and the neighborhood boys riding bikes, shooting hoops…."

Auggie smiled at her. "Yeah. What about you? How did you spend your summer nights as a kid?"

"Well, certainly not like you, or any typical child. I had tutors…lessons….practice."

"Violin?" He guessed.

"Yes."

"You're famous; aren't you?" He held his breath and waited for her answer.

"At one time, yes. Now? No. Not anymore."

"Is Aurora your real name?"

"Planning on googling me later?" She teased. "Yes, it's my name, but it's a nickname. Only my governess and her daughter, my dearest friend in the world, called me that."

"Will you tell me your name?" He prodded gently.

"Annalisa Bayne."

"Well, you _are_ famous." He said calmly, although his mind was racing. Here, across from him on a blanket in Central Park, was a woman that was perhaps the most famous missing person of the last decade.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"And what will you do with this information?"

Auggie touched her hair and ran his fingers along her jawline. "I think there's a reason you chose me after all. You knew your secret would be safe with me."

"No, I never planned to tell you any of this."

"Maybe not consciously, but on a subconscious level, you knew I couldn't ID you."

"ID?"

"Yeah, 'identify.'"

"Yes, I know what ID means. I'm just surprised you used such shorthand. I'm beginning to wonder if it's time you tell me the truth about you? You work in law enforcement, don't you?"

Auggie sat up and pulled his legs up so that he could drape his arms on his knees. He tried to give her his most serious stare. "First of all, I never made my identity a secret. You said you didn't want to know."

"No. I said you'd tell me when you were ready. And it seems we've arrived at that moment."

"I work for the US government."

"Okay."

"My name is August. Auggie, usually." He stammered a bit.

"What should I call you?"

"Auggie."

"It suits you."

Auggie was surprised. "You think so? I always thought it was odd. I used to wish I was "Rob, or Mike, or something."

"No, your name is both serious and playful….much like the man that wears it." She leaned forward and kissed his neck just below his ear. He shivered in response.

"Can we go back to my apartment?" She asked, even though she was already packing up.

"Sure." Auggie stood and stretched. Then he bent down and retrieved the blanket. He folded it neatly and tucked it under his arm. "Here, give me that basket." He held out his hand and felt the wooden handle slide into his palm. He felt her arm loop around his free arm and then a gentle tug. This wasn't even close to a proper sighted lead, but he figured they were in a grassy field without a lot of obstacles.

xXx

Two hours later, Auggie was standing in Aurora's shower, trying to regain his strength after she'd pounced on him the moment they'd entered her apartment. It was certainly good for his ego, but this time he felt like it more a diversionary tactic than true passion. Either way, he had information about her and he needed to decide what to do with it.

He turned off the water and began the process of drying off and redressing. He left the bedroom in search of her and again found her by following the sounds of a violin. He tapped lightly on the door and then opened it.

"I'm heading home." He heard the sounds of the violin being put down and then the swish of her billowy clothing coming towards him.

"So, until next time, then?" She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Auggie lifted an eyebrow, but then couldn't hide his smile. "Yes. I'll see you then." He turned and walked down the long hallway and to the front door. He walked home, half concentrating on his path to make sure he actually made it home; and half on the new information he'd obtained about one Annalisa Bayne. He couldn't remember the specifics of the case. If he were to guess, this happened about seven or eight years ago and vanishing violin prodigies weren't exactly on his radar. But now, things were different and he was interested.

Well, he had time. He'd do some digging before next month. And while he was at it, he figured he'd print out a few poems in Braille.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Month 4**

**Much love to all that review and send me the sweetest PMs. Your words are so encouraging. I appreciate each and every one. Onto the story….**

_December 24, 2004_

"_It's the 1-Year anniversary of the disappearance of 18 year old Annalisa Bayne, the prodigal violinist that rose to international stardom at the tender age of 10. Despite exhaustive work by the police, Interpol and private detectives, her father, financier Christian Bayne still has no answers._

_However, there are more than a few, that suspect Christian Bayne either knows more than he is telling, or is the cause of her disappearance. It has been no secret in the tightknit classical music community that Annalisa's father was controlling of his daughter's career. Several people have come forward to the police to report an argument that was overheard backstage before, what turned out to be, her final performance. Although the police have been tightlipped with regard to those details, unnamed sources have said they argued about a romantic relationship Annalisa was having with a member of the crew that was travelling with her tour…"_

Auggie closed his laptop and pulled his headphones off his ears. Despite her teasing earlier, he did indeed Google her. He figured that was a safe place to start. Depending on what he found he'd take it further if he needed to. The temptation to dig into FBI files was tempting, but he knew it would automatically raise a red flag and he'd end up being questioned. He'd rather avoid that. Tomorrow was the 13th, so perhaps he'd get the chance to ask her a few more questions himself.

xXx

The next day was Saturday. Auggie realized that they'd never met on a weekend before. It was almost a shame to wait until evening to meet her. He tried to busy himself with his usual Saturday routine. He went to the gym early, then did his laundry, then cleaned his apartment. Finally, it was 5:00. He decided he'd go to the coffee shop and enjoy a latte or something while waiting.

He'd just placed his order when he sensed her. He couldn't identify exactly how he knew, but he was certain she'd just entered the coffee shop. He moved over and waited for his coffee. He smelled her delicate combination of cologne and whatever else she wore that made her smell like flowers.

"Fancy meeting you here." She brushed her body against his arm. He felt goosebumps rise on his flesh.

"I needed caffeine. Especially if I'm meeting you."

After Auggie retrieved his coffee from the barista, Aurora looped her arm around his. She gently pulled him away from the counter.

"I had a thought…." She teased.

"Should I be worried?" Auggie raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about the ocean?"

"Generally?" He answered patiently waiting for her to expound upon her question.

"I have a place by the shore. I've had a mind to go there all day. I just need to get out of the city and breathe the ocean air."

"When were you thinking of doing this?"

"Now."

Auggie took a long sip of his coffee to give himself time to think. "And you want me to go with you?"

"That's the idea. In fact, I have everything you'll need. All you have to do is get in the car."

"Car?"

"I'm double parked right outside. You walked right past me."

Auggie shrugged. "I guess I'm a little less observant these days."

"What do you say, Auggie?"

The tone in her voice compelled him to accept. Gone was the sultry and mysterious quality; replaced by an enthusiastic, child-like pleading.

"I have to be back Monday morning for work." He warned. Her heard her squeal and then felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Let's go."

xXx

Two hours later, Auggie was sitting on a small deck with a cold beer in his hand. The sounds of the waves crashing onto the beach soothed his nerves. Since his accident he hadn't been the biggest fan of long car rides, and today was no exception. Aurora drove well, and for that he was grateful, but still. He had a queasy stomach and pounding headache by the time they arrived.

She told him that the ocean would make him feel better instantly, and she'd been right. She'd bypassed the house and walked them straight out into the surf. Auggie felt the cool water flow over his bare feet and legs. It has cleansed and soothed his soul. Walking back up the beach and to the house, he realized how completely relaxed he was.

Aurora gave him a very basic tour of the small cottage, and then led him directly out to the deck and put a cold beer in his hand. He was about to offer to help her with bags, but somehow, it all seemed done already.

He was starting to wonder when she'd join him, when he heard the glass door open.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better. Thanks. It's beautiful here."

"I know. I always feel better here."

"Is this your place?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Auggie laughed and took a long sip from the bottle. "You're about as clear as pea soup."

"Well, you always ask a lot of questions!" She joked as she sat down in the chair beside him. "This is my house. I lived here for a few years before moving to the city. Now I just use it for weekends, when I can. I have a housekeeper that takes care of everything when I'm gone."

"Does that include shopping for men's clothing?"

"I think you'll find everything you need in the spare bedroom."

"Show me." Auggie rose and held out his hand for her. She slid her small hand into his and let him pull her up. Then he put his hand on her elbow in the traditional sighted guide position. When he squeezed, she moved forward and into the house.

"Here." She opened the closet doors.

Auggie stepped forward and extended his hand. He felt about ten wooden hangers that held various t-shirts, shorts, and jeans. She then moved them over to a small bureau.

"In here you'll find underwear, socks, and pajamas. In the bathroom are all your toiletries."

"This is very generous. Thank you."

"I'm just glad you're here. I wanted you to feel comfortable."

"I do."

xXx

Later that night, Auggie and Aurora walked into town for dinner. Aurora recommended a restaurant that served the best steamed clams she'd ever had. Auggie was pleasantly surprised that the place had a relaxed and casual atmosphere. There were peanut shells on the floor and a roll of paper towels on the table in lieu of napkins.

"How many have you eaten?" Aurora asked as she tilted the metal pot and looked for more clams.

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause I think we might need another pot!"

Auggie smiled. "Yeah, let's do it." He was surprised he was so hungry. His appetite was something else that seemed to disappear along with his eyesight. He'd dropped weight and struggled to put it back on. Food seemed so dull and boring when you couldn't see it. He'd resigned himself to the loss of one of life's greatest pleasures, but now, here with Aurora, he was coming back to life.

"Is it me, or are these the best clams in the world?" He smiled and reached for her hand across the table.

"I'm not sure? I think I'd need to eat more than two to find out!" She teased.

"I hope there's an ice cream place around here. I'll need sugar after this!"

"You must have one heck of a metabolism Auggie." She laughed.

He chose not to disclose his struggle with eating and weight loss. He didn't want to bring the mood down. He was having a good time. In fact, he was having a great time and the fact that he was blind seemed absolutely irrelevant.

As they walked back to the cottage hand in hand, with Auggie polishing off a huge ice cream cone, he realized he felt happy.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"I'm so glad you came. I know it took a leap of faith."

"You haven't misled me yet."

"No, and I won't ever. I promise."

Auggie wondered at the serious tone her voice had taken. "Okay." He smiled and squeezed her hand. On the way back to the house, they again walked down to the water to enjoy the sand and salt.

"The sun is setting. The sand feels cooler."

"Yes."

Auggie had a momentary pang of sadness as he wondered what it looked like. He tried to call up in his memory a beautiful sunset from his past.

"You're frowning."

He turned to her, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." She whispered.

Auggie swallowed hard. Somehow she knew what he was thinking, but by some miracle she also knew that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's go inside." He said.

Aurora took his hand and again gently pulled him until they were walking side by side back into the cottage. She released him once they were inside.

"Do you see my cane anywhere?"

"It's on the kitchen table. Here."

Auggie opened his hand and felt her drop the cane into it. He quickly opened it and went about finding the couch and settling down.

"I'm sleepy. I know it's early, but still. I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes open much longer." She said as she curled up next to him on the couch.

"Or it could be all those clams you ate." Auggie joked as he patted her flat stomach.

"Very funny. I was lucky not to lose a hand! You were like an eating machine." She laughed.

"Wanna go to bed?" He asked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah." She yawned as she stood up. "Go get ready in your room and then come to mine."

"Bossy, aren't we?" He laughed as he walked down the short hallway and turned at the first doorway on the left. Auggie moved around the small and sparsely furnished room with ease. The adjoining bathroom was stocked with a toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, shampoo, shaving cream, razor and a stack of the softest towels he'd ever felt. He washed up and changed quickly into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms and then went in search of Aurora's room.

The search didn't take long as there were only two bedrooms. He stopped in the open doorway.

"Knock knock." He called out.

"You look great in those." She spoke from somewhere across the room. Auggie entered slowly with his hand extended in front of him. After only a few steps, he felt the bed in front of him.

"They're not pink, are they?" He asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

"No. The t-shirt is grey and the pants are black."

Auggie felt his cheeks redden. "Thanks."

"Do you remember color?"

"Yeah." He felt his throat tighten. Color was something he missed terribly. "I know I'll lose that eventually."

"And when you do, you might only miss the memory of it. Like a great vacation you took as a kid."

Auggie laughed. "You have an interesting perspective."

"You're like a riddle, Auggie and I find myself wanted to unravel you." She moved to the bed and Auggie felt the dip in the mattress. Then her arms came around his neck from behind. She kissed the back of his neck and then his shoulders. He felt himself leaning back into her until he couldn't wait another moment. He spun around and captured her small waist with one arm and pulled her beneath him. He heard her moan in pleasure. He touched her bare shoulder and felt the flimsy straps of whatever nightgown she wore. He quickly raised it up over her head and tossed it aside.

"I want to feel you. You feel so soft." He let his palms touch her everywhere.

"I want to feel you too." She whispered in his ear. "All of you."

xXx

Auggie awoke sometime in the early morning hours. He felt the mattress move as Aurora got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, still groggy.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." She whispered.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine; just not sleepy."

"Wait, stay."

"Okay." She said softly as she came back to rest at his side. He reached out and felt for the top of her head and then stroked her hair.

"What's keeping you awake?" He asked.

"Nothing special. I just don't sleep that well."

Auggie could sympathize. He'd had horrible nightmares for the first six months after the bombing. It was only recently that he'd begun sleeping straight through the night again.

"Well, if we're both awake, why don't you tell me a story?" He asked.

"A story? About what?" She laughed.

"How about a little violin virtuoso that disappeared off the face of the earth?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always, I'm so deeply thankful to my sweet reviewers. You all are my inspiration! I'm trying desperately hard to keep up the pace of posting every other day, but if I slip, please forgive me. **

Month 5

Auggie sat at his desk in his apartment. He'd been awake for hours, yet dawn still hadn't broken (he assumed.) He'd done as much research as he could, but taking it any further would automatically trigger an investigation and he couldn't do that. The memory of what she told him haunted him.

"_He had control of all my money. I was a minor….not yet eighteen, even though my birthday was only a few months away. He said if I kept seeing James he'd have him fired immediately. Of course, we were so young and so in love…we thought we could still make it on our own. As soon as I turned eighteen, I'd hire my own manager and put together my own tour….I thought I had it all figured out. I was so naïve. So stupid."_

"_What happened?" Auggie asked._

"_Right before my birthday, my father casually slid a packet of papers across the table while we were at dinner. 'Some light reading for you, my dear'. He said. I knew immediately I hadn't won. The smug look on his face was enough to tell me all I needed to know, but I read the papers anyway. It seemed all my money was in a trust, controlled by my father until I turned twenty eight. A judge had signed this piece of garbage years ago, agreeing with my father and his lawyers that the trust should be distributed slowly to me so that I didn't do anything foolish. _

"_Still, I thought if I could just leave him, then I could start over. I wouldn't have a penny of my earnings from before, but I could make new money, right? Especially with James by my side. My father must have seen the wheels turning because as an afterthought, he said, "Oh, by the way, one of the crew was caught stealing. He's been terminated and his work visa cancelled. He's sitting in jail awaiting extradition." I knew, of course, he meant James. James was a gifted pianist from Germany, and he'd accompanied my on the violin. He was such a talented musician in his own right, but my father treated him like nothing more than a stagehand. He thought James was beneath me. When he realized he couldn't dissuade me from seeing him, he resorted to other means…."_

It had been almost a month since that night at the cottage by the beach where she'd lain in his arms and told him a story that was almost unbelievable. In fact, if anybody else had told it to him, he would've accused them of outright lying or at least heavy embellishing. But he knew Aurora fairly well by now and every fiber in his body was telling him that she was being truthful. He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere of the cottage with its ocean breeze but everything seemed so quiet, so reverent while she was telling him about her past. It was like a magic spell had been woven around the two of them; both knowing they were treading on sacred ground.

Auggie listened while she spoke. At first her sentences were short and choppy. He prodded when she stalled, but soon the words flowed from her. The memory of her voice haunted him still. He wanted to help her.

"_What happened next? How did you end up as a missing person?" He gently asked._

"_I played the only hand I had left. I walked away. I knew I was a 'cash cow' to him, so if I stopped playing altogether, then I had little value to him. One day, I just walked out of my hotel room in Vienna and got on a plane back to the United States. When I arrived, I called Holly."_

"_Holly? Who's that?"_

"_She was my governess's daughter. My only true childhood friend. She and her mother had been my family, but my father never considered them anything more than the help. He didn't think to look there."_

"_Holly was living in Los Angeles, working on becoming an actor. She'd done well too. She had a few successful roles. She took me in immediately and I stayed with her for a year."_

"_What about James?"_

"_His family wasn't wealthy. They couldn't afford a good lawyer, so he pled guilty to the crime of theft, and served time in a German prison. I felt like I caused him enough pain. I don't want to hurt him again."_

"_And your father never knew where you went?"_

"_No. He tried, but I kept moving around, with Holly's help. She'd use her various friends' contacts so that I wouldn't have to use my real name anywhere and have it flagged."_

"_Now what?"_

"_It's funny, Auggie. From the moment I met you, I felt like I could stop running."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_I don't know."_

They hadn't spoken again about her revelation. The next day at the cottage they'd spent lounging around on the beach, and then driving home. Auggie sat in the passenger seat of her car pondering all that she'd told him.

"_Aren't you afraid he'll find you?"_

"_Not anymore. There's really no way he can hurt me now."_

"_What about your music? Are you going to give it up forever?"_

"_I thought I would. For years, even the sight of my violin was painful. I had to stop myself from smashing it to pieces on more than one occasion."_

"_But?" _

"_I've just started playing again."_

"_Wait. Was it with me? The first time you played since all this happened? The night after we…."_

"_I felt like playing. My fingers itched to hold the bow, and I couldn't resist. It felt so wonderful."_

By now, they'd reentered the city. Due to the late hour, the traffic was minimal and Aurora was able to negotiate the streets with ease.

"_I love this time of night. The city is so quiet."_

_Auggie laughed. "Most people don't live in Manhattan for the peace and quiet."_

"_True. We're almost back to the coffee shop. Can I drop you at home?"_

Auggie had forgotten that she'd never been to his apartment_. _

"_Um, sure. Thanks. It's only two blocks past the coffee shop on the left. Red brick, #148."_

Aurora found the building easily and even managed to get a prime parking space, due to the late hour_. _

"_Can I come up? I'm dying to see your place."_

_Auggie laughed. "Sure, but I have to warn you, it's a bit utilitarian."_

They got out of the car and climbed the seven steps up to the turn of the century retro-fitted building. Auggie's apartment was on the third and top floor. The lower floors were divided into three apartments each, but his was only spilt twice, which gave him plenty of space_._

Auggie led Aurora down the hallway and opened the door. He heard her footsteps enter the space and then turn in a circle.

"_What's the meaning of this, Auggie?" _She sounded irritated with him_._

"_I told you it was sparse." _He said defensively_._

"_Please tell me either your just moved in, or you're about to move out."_

"_I've been here for about 7 months."_

"_Auggie, you know you shouldn't be living like this."_

Auggie felt his cheeks redden. His argument had been that he didn't need extra furniture getting in his way. He'd been just fine living with a bed, recliner, small table and chest of drawers. He'd thought about someday actually decorating the place, but it always depressed him. Who would see it? The occasional guest? It certainly wouldn't be him

"_I just…." _

"_Don't you think you deserve to live in comfort?"_

Her gentle tone had cut him to the bone. As usual, she'd zeroed in on the exact feeling that'd kept him from turning his apartment into a home.

"_No, not really_." He'd crossed to the kitchen and thrown his keys on the countertop. He heard them skid across the stone surface and crash into something. He made a mental note to find them later and put them in the bowl on a folding table he kept by the door.

"_That's ridiculous."_

"_It seemed pointless."_

"_Seemed?"_

Auggie crossed his arms over his chest_. "Yeah, I mean, lately it seems stupid, I guess." _He waited for her response, but instead he heard her soft tread cross to him and then her lips on his.

"_Yes, it is stupid. You're altered, Auggie. But not lost."_

She took his breath away. If she saw him like this, maybe he could try to as well._ "Yeah well, I'm not planning on staying here forever, so there's not a lot I want to do to the place…"_

"_But surely you have a few ideas…."_

"_I guess."_

"_Shopping!"_

"_Simmer down. I'll think about it. That's all for now." _He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Now, I'll leave you to your spartan apartment. Next month, maybe we can shop a little?"_

Her pleading voice always elicited a smile from him._ "We'll see."_

"_I'll take that as a yes!" _She planted another quick kiss on his lips and left. Auggie laughed out loud. In his mind, Aurora was like a beautiful tornado and he was getting sucked in.

xXx

Now, here he was on the dawn of the thirteenth, with almost twelve hours until he saw her again. He wanted to help her and he was in the unique position to actually do so. All it would take is one phone call to his old boss. He checked his talking clock and cringed when it chirped out "5:00 AM." Well, Joan was usually an early bird. He grabbed his cell phone off the charger and dialed.

"August Anderson, well, well. This is unexpected."

"Hey Joan."

"How's the Manhattan watch desk treating you?"

"Slow."

"Are you ready to come back yet? Your new office can be set up in a matter of hours."

Auggie smiled. Joan was always so practical and straight forward, yet the sentiment was clear: he was wanted. It made him ridiculously excited.

"I'm actually thinking about it, but first I have something here that needs attention."

Joan caught on immediately. "I'll be stopping by your office in the next day or two. We'll discuss it then."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Auggie? I'm glad you called. Don't be a stranger." Then she disconnected the call. Auggie laughed and replaced the phone on the charger. Now that the decision to loop in his boss was made, he was suddenly exhausted. He crawled into bed hoping to catch a few hours' sleep before heading to work.

xXx

Auggie woke after noon and hustled to work to put in a few hours before meeting Aurora. He'd checked his watch as he entered the coffee shop and realized he was ten minutes late. Hopefully she'd wait for him. He made his way slowly to the counter and ordered a decaf. After receiving his coffee, he found his usual seat at the bar, facing the plate glass windows that looked out onto the street.

It was only another moment before he zeroed in on a conversation between two men on his right.

"Let me see her photo again."

"Here, but it's from eight years ago. She coulda changed her looks a lot. Just keep your eyes peeled."

Auggie didn't like the sound of that conversation at all. He pulled out his phone and began recording the conversation.

"Those tip lines get a lot of dead-end calls, though."

"You know what the boss says…everyone's gotta be checked out, and the chick at the counter said there was a customer that kinda looked like the pic, so we're staying for another hour."

"Hey, it's his dime. "

Auggie casually slid off his barstool and made his way outside. He was desperately hoping he could intercept Aurora before she was seen by the two men. He waited for another half hour outside, and then gave up and went home.

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, he smiled as he smelled her signature scent: men's cologne. He made a mental note to ask her about that sometime. For now, he was happy she was safe. He turned down his hallway and walked toward his door.

"I'm sorry to come here like this." She said softly from end of the hallway.

"I'm glad you did. How'd you get in, by the way?"

"I walked in behind another tenant. It's not hard."

He laughed. At least she had some street smarts. "How'd you know the coffee shop wasn't safe?" He asked as he unlocked his door and let her in.

"I recognized one of the men. He used to work for my father."

"I overheard them talking. They've been showing your picture around the area."

"Oh."

"Aurora, I think I can help you, if you'll let me."

"No Auggie. I don't want you dragged into this. It's dangerous."

"Listen, you trusted me with your secret. Now it's time I trust you."

He reached out his hand and waited until he felt her small hand in his. "I can help you."

"How?" Her voice trembled.

"I'm with the CIA."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting…. A special thanks to my loyal few reviewers that keep me inspired. I know this story isn't the usual A/A pairing, but I appreciate your kind words. I apologize for any typos. I proofed it, but I'm rushing to get this posted! Now, let's get on with it…..**

Auggie suggested that it was time that Aurora gave him all her contact information. Meeting on the thirteenth of every month was mysterious and romantic, but it wasn't practical. Despite the enchantment of the seaside cottage, real life had come crashing down on her. After Auggie found her lurking in his hallway and then revealed his connection to the CIA, she'd handled it better than he expected. She'd stayed at his apartment and they'd ordered take out from the Chinese place on the corner. She'd made a picnic for them on his bed, with towels spread out. He appreciated her effort to keep their time together special.

Two days later, the hurricane force known as Joan Campbell descended on him at work. He'd been killing time, listening to various emails that contained suspected threats. So far, nothing meriting a second look had come across his desk. He knew this job was mostly pushing paper, but after rehab, he didn't think he could take on anything else; at least not for a while. He was slouching in his chair with one headphone on his ear and the other one dangling around his neck when he heard a forceful step coming down the hallway. The sound of high heels indicated it was a woman. Then he heard his boss speak.

"Ms. Campbell…we weren't expecting you."

"Spot checks aren't much good when you announce them, Miller. I'm here to see August Anderson."

Auggie smiled at Joan's approach. The woman was tough as nails and not afraid to piss people off. He kind of loved that about her. Of course, hardly anyone knew about the softer side of Joan; he himself had only learned of it when she came to Walter Reed in the days after his injury to assure him his skills would always be useful to her team.

"Joan." Auggie pulled off his headphones and rose from his desk.

"Auggie. Let's use the conference room." She clomped her way to the small conference room. She waited for Auggie to enter and then shut the door.

An hour later, Auggie left the conference room feeling like a rung out rag. Joan had skills beyond measure when it came to extracting information, but Auggie never thought he'd be on the receiving end of her interrogation. For the most part, it had gone well. Joan was sympathetic to Aurora's situation. She had only admonished him once, for taking a chance by going home with a total stranger. Auggie agreed with her, but it still stung. He couldn't help but wonder if she still would've expressed concern if he wasn't blind.

Joan and Auggie parted company and she told him she'd get back to him soon with any information she had.

xXx

It wasn't even close to the thirteenth, but Auggie had an overwhelming desire to call Aurora. He hoped he didn't sound like a love-sick teenager as he dialed her number.

"I'm glad you called." She said as way of answering.

Auggie chuckled with relief. "I'm glad I called too. How are you? Still laying low?"

"Yes. I've been staying with an old friend this past week. I only got back into town yesterday."

Auggie was immediately alarmed. He had warned her to avoid public transit. She couldn't fly due to lack of identification, but travel by train or bus could be just as dangerous; especially if her photo was being passed around at the major New York stations.

"Don't worry. I've listened very carefully to your advice."

Auggie was happy she was being cryptic on the phone. He'd tried to give her a crash course in Covert Operations 101. She'd seemed eager and interested and he was glad she was applying his advice.

"Come over." She said.

Auggie felt the smile bloom on his face. "Now?"

"Yes, now." She laughed.

"Give me twenty minutes."

xXx

Auggie walked as fast as he possibly could without losing track of his surroundings. He'd just crossed the last street before her building when he detected a whiff of her signature scent.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi yourself." He held out his hand and waited for her to slide hers into it. When he felt it, he continued to move forward.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be wondering around outside in broad daylight? What if those men are still looking for you?"

"I brought a few things back from my trip."

Auggie turned toward her and arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You'll find out for yourself soon enough, but let's just say I don't exactly look like myself right now."

Auggie patted her hand and then released it so she could open the door.

xXx

After splitting an excellent bottle of Merlot, Auggie found himself in Aurora's bedroom, listening to her undress. He heard the usual sounds, unzipping, shoes being removed, clothes falling, but then there was more he didn't expect. He heard Velcro ripping, and a strange suction noise.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off my body suit." She answered.

"What?"

"Come here."

Auggie stood up and walked to where he thought she stood. He reached out and touched her shoulder. He felt a thick bra strap, but when he tried to pull it off her shoulder, he was surprised it didn't budge.

"It's a padded suit. Holly gave it to me. Here." She grabbed his hands and put them on her ample hips and waist.

Auggie was surprised and pleased as he ran his hands up and down her faux body. Then his fingers trailed up to her neck and into her hair line where he detected synthetic hair. He felt her pull the wig off her head as well as the tight skull cap beneath it.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, Agent Aurora."

"I took your advice seriously." She said as she slid the heavy padded suit off her much smaller frame. "God, it's good to be free of that thing."

"Hopefully you won't have to hide in plain sight much longer." Auggie said as he sat back down on the bed. "I've turned my information over to my boss. She's the best. Don't worry."

Aurora sat down next to Auggie. She was silent for several minutes. Auggie wondered what she was thinking. "I'm not scared anymore, Auggie. I've been running and hiding for a long time and I'm tired. I don't know if letting the CIA handle this is the right thing, but I've got to try something different."

Auggie could hear the small break in her voice. Despite her calm and strong exterior, he knew she was in pain. "I'm here for you. Whatever I can do; I'll do it."

Auggie felt her hand on his cheek and then her soft lips on his. He knew in the past he'd used Aurora to escape, however temporarily; his reality, but tonight it was different. Tonight he felt like her protector. He gently commanded her and set the pace. He kept her tight against him until he could feel her pulse pounding against his chest.

xXx

He could smell the smoke. It was always the same; that acrid taste in the back of his throat. He felt the flash of heat as the bomb detonated and then the silence. It was as quiet as a snowfall, but only for a moment. Then sounds came roaring back to his ears; metal screaming and fire roaring all around him. He felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks, but he knew he needed to get up and get back to his men. He breathed in and out and then opened his eyes.

Auggie shot upright in bed next to Aurora, breathing fast and shallow, trying to subdue the panic rising in his chest. He rubbed his hand over his face, feeling the cold sweat that had formed on his clammy skin. He hadn't had the dream in a while. He thought maybe those days were behind him, but apparently not. Why did his brain feel the need to relive that moment over and over again? He swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned his forearms on his knees, still trying to regulate his breathing. He felt the mattress dip beside him.

"What's wrong?" Her sleepy voice spoke from behind him.

"Nothing. Don't worry." He turned and tried to give her a smile.

"What woke you?" She'd moved to kneel behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't know." He lied. He felt Aurora kiss the back of his neck.

"I used to dream he was chasing me….my father. Chasing me with this gleam in his eye. Like no matter how clever I thought I was, it wasn't even close to good enough to escape him."

Auggie turned toward her and put his hand on her cheek. "I had a nightmare."

"I know." She turned her face to kiss his palm. "Was it about the war?"

Auggie's look of surprise made her laugh. "I'm not in the CIA Auggie, but I can deduce a few things. You have this tattoo on your back, which is definitely military. You're in shape like you'd be in the army, and you're wounded." She finished softly.

"I guess I'm not much of mystery." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" she kissed him back. "If you want to talk to me about your dream, you can."

Auggie appreciated her phrasing. She wasn't asking for details; even though most new people he met seemed chomping at the bit to ask how he lost his sight. She never had. Now, she was merely offering an ear, if he needed to talk, which he didn't. He hoped she wouldn't be offended, but he still had a hard time talking about it.

"Thanks." He wished he could say more but the words just weren't ready to come out. He wondered if he'd ever be able to tell anyone the real story of what happened to him and to his unit. He doubted it. It was a pain in his soul for which there were no words.

"Let's take a bath." She said as she extricated herself from his arms and left the bed.

"What? It's the middle of the night!" He laughed.

"What's time got to do with it?" She sounded genuinely puzzled.

Auggie heard the sounds of her walking away and then the water being turned on in the bathroom. He got up and followed her. As he entered the room, he smelled a match being lit and then some kind of vanilla.

"Are we doing this by candlelight?" He asked as she guided him to the edge of the large soaking tub.

"Of course. It's the only way to take a bath." Auggie climbed into the tub after her. It felt like the old-fashioned iron tubs with the high sides. He sat facing Aurora on the opposite end.

"Well, if you enjoy candles, I'm not going to stop you, but it doesn't really matter to me."

"Auggie…." She sighed as she slid further down into the rising water.

"Yeah?"

"I like it better when you forget."

"Forget?"

"Yes. When you forget you can't see."

Auggie was a little taken aback. "I don't forget." His voice was hard.

He felt her hands on his legs. "Yes, you do." She whispered as she moved closer.

"Aurora, that's…."

"Shhh. Just _be_ who you are…..take in your surroundings with the senses you have…" her voice had that magical quality that somehow seemed to penetrate his defenses. He couldn't imagine anyone else having the guts to say things like this to him, but for some reason, she could get away with it.

"You're not less that you were. You know that, right?" Again she whispered.

Auggie felt the words clog his throat. From the minute the doctors told him his injury was permanent, he'd felt like damaged goods.

"You're just different now. Different. Not worse."

"You know, I'd probably punch someone for saying that being blind is no big deal." He tried to laugh.

"I think you know that's not what I'm saying." She moved so that she was lying with her back against his chest. "But, have you ever considered that this is your journey?"

"Predestination?"

"Maybe?"

"So, I'm supposed to be blind?"

"I don't know, Auggie. I don't want to sound flip, either. You've suffered a great loss, but you're still here and now you're helping me. That wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad I met you." He kissed the top of her head.

xXx

Thirty minutes later, Auggie was back in Aurora's bed drifting back to sleep. Whatever magic spell she wound around him seemed to work. The nightmare was long forgotten; at least for tonight. He reached out for her and pulled her close to him.

The next morning, Auggie left Aurora's early to get home and change before heading in to work. She's kissed him and wished him a good day. He reminded her to continue taking precautions until he heard from Joan.

He showered and dressed and walked briskly to his office. Once seated at his desk, he logged into his secure email address to an urgent message from Joan sent only moments ago.

_Auggie-_

_We have a problem. There's activity in Christian Bayne's camp. No one can get close enough to see what's going on. Local police are trying for warrants, put they have no cause and he's got an army of lawyers. I think he's preparing to run. I think he found her, Auggie, and he's leaving the U.S. with her._

_I'll be in touch when I have more. If you can reach her, get her out of New York. Sit tight. _

_Joan._

Auggie flew out of the building, dialing her number as he walked. The phone rang and rang, but she didn't answer. Auggie walked past the metal back door that Aurora was fond of using and to the front entrance. He stopped when he heard the doorman at the curb.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir? Do you need assistance?"

Auggie stifled the urge to groan. "No, I'm looking for the tenant in 3B. Aurora. Did she leave?"

"Yes, she left about thirty minutes ago."

"Did she say where?"

"They were going to the airport."

"They?"

"Yes, she had an older gentleman with her."

"Which airport?"

"Sir…I don't think…"

"This will become a police investigation in a matter of hours. Please, do you know which airport?"

"JFK."

Auggie turned away from the man and dialed Joan.

"Joan, she's on the way to JFK. Can we stop the plane?"

"Checking…"

Auggie could hear Joan barking orders in the background.

"She's not on any passenger manifests Auggie. They're using fake ID."

"Don't let her out of the country, Joan!"

"We've got police combing the airport. If she's there, we'll get her. We're checking private charters….hold on…"

"What?" He yelled in frustration.

"They're gone, Auggie. They just cleared US airspace."


End file.
